Breaking The Record
by stephandhhh123
Summary: Paul is a high school basketball coach. After turning the basketball program around and winning 5 straight state championships, will he be able to break the record and win 6 in a row? Can he balance the responsibilities of being a famous coach and a great husband and father?
1. Chapter 1

Paul sat in his cushioned, black office chair filling out some neglected paperwork. His wooden desk was crammed with game tapes, papers, whistles, and pictures of his family. To his left, he had a smaller desk made of metal that held his flat screen computer monitor and keyboard. The metal desk was up against the white concrete brick wall, and the wooden desk came out from the other desk, making a 90 degree angle. He could easily access both desks with a simple slide of his chair.

Finally finishing the paperwork, Paul filed it in its proper place and glanced at the clock. Practice started in ten minutes. Sliding over to his computer to check his email, he moved the mouse back and forth to bring his black screen to life. Seeing no new emails, Paul closed everything out and shut down his computer. Turning back to his other desk, he found the practice schedule he made for tonight and placed it under his whistle and stop watch. With everything ready for practice, Paul leaned back in his chair waiting till it was time to head to the gym.

As he sat there, his eyes fell on the picture of his wife. He and Stephanie have been married for 18 years. They were high school sweethearts. Paul was the star basketball player and Steph was the head cheerleader. Steph got pregnant their senior year and they had Jackson Michael in July, two months after graduation. Paul and Stephanie got married in October and found a small apartment for the three of them. After being in college for a year, Paul's estranged uncle died and gave everything he had to Paul. Not expecting to get much from his uncle, Paul almost fainted when the lawyer handed him a check for a million dollars. Paul had no idea his uncle had that kind of money, but he was very thankful as he and Steph were struggling to get on their feet. They used the money to get a better apartment, pay off some debts, pay for college, get reliable cars, and then they put the rest in their savings account. With their finances more than taken care of, they decided to have another baby and four days after Jackson turned two, they had Jacob Kennedy. Both Paul and Stephanie finished college and found full time jobs. When Jackson was 9, Paul got offered a head basketball coaching job in the small town of Union, Connecticut, a few hours from where they lived. After thinking about it for a few days, Paul decided to take the job and Steph supported him. The basketball team hadn't won a state championship in decades. It took Paul three years to turn the program around. Since then he has led the team to 5 straight state championships. If his team wins again this year, Paul will break the record for most state championships won in succession. His goal is to break the record and go on to set a new one. The news has been following Paul's story for years, making him very famous and even more loved by the community.

Looking back at everything, Paul knows how lucky he is. He has a gorgeous and amazing wife, two good looking, healthy sons, and a great life. Being with his family and providing for them is all that matters. Everything else is just a bonus.

Hearing the bell ring, meant that school was over and it was time for practice. Paul picked up his whistle, stop watch, and practice schedule and headed to the gym. He got all the equipment out and waited for all the boys to change to start practice.

* * *

Paul, Jackson, and Jake made their way up the winding sidewalk to their white front door. The boys were tired and hungry after a long, challenging practice. Walking into the house, both Jackson and Jake sat their gym bags and backpacks down by the front door. They went and sat down on the black leather couch in the living room and turned on the big flat screen TV. Before they could choose something to watch, Paul interrupted them. "Guys, get off the couch and go put your bags in your rooms. Your mother is not your maid." Sighing, they both got up and took their things to their room.

Paul went into the spacious, well decorated kitchen knowing Steph was in their cooking supper. He walked up behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist, giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "Hey beautiful. What you making?" Steph smiled and turned her head to give him a kiss on the lips. "Hi handsome. Tacos. Hope you guys are hungry." Laughing Paul nodded his head. "Jax and Jake are starving. I ran their asses off during practice. Then we stayed a little after practice so I could show them some moves for the game this weekend." Steph smiled. She knew how much Paul loved coaching the boys. Setting the knife down, she turned in his arms and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Well I hope you aren't too tired. I wanted you to show me some moves later." A huge grin spread across Paul's face. Before he could say anything back, they were interrupted by gagging noises coming from the doorway. They both turned and saw Jackson and Jake gagging and covering their ears. Steph's cheeks turned bright red. She hadn't heard them come in. Paul laughed and threw a towel at them. "Knock it off and set the table." The boys did as they were told and then waited while their parents finished cooking dinner.

After supper, Jackson and Jake cleaned up the table and did the dishes. When they were done, they did their homework and then watched TV. Paul and Steph went downstairs to their home gym and got a work out in. One thing that sucked about living in a small town was having no good gyms available. They decided to just build a gym in their basement since the whole family was into working out. Paul and Steph didn't like to show that they had money, nor did they like to spend it. But this was worth every penny and the whole family enjoyed it.

Heading upstairs to their room, they noticed both the boys asleep in the living room. Steph smiled as she made her way over to them. She watched them as they slept. Jake looked like a miniature version of Paul. He was tall, muscular, had short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly big nose. Jackson looked more like Steph but definitely had his father in him too. The only difference between him and Jake was Jackson had brown hair like Stephanie and had her blue eyes. They both inherited Paul's basketball skills and love for the game. The three of them were always talking, watching, or playing basketball. Jackson and Jake were both starters for the team, even though Paul was hesitant about making that decision at first. He didn't want anyone to think he was favoring them, but they both earned their spot and usually had the most points each game. Steph shook them both awake and told them to go to bed. They both towered over her as they gave her a hug and a kiss and headed to bed. She felt so short compared to her family. All three of them were over 6 feet tall. Steph was 5'8" which is tall for a woman, but compared to her husband and kids, she felt like a midget.

She turned the TV and lights off, made sure all the doors were locked, and headed to her master bedroom. Expecting to hear Paul in the shower, she was surprised to see him sitting on their king sized bed wearing just a towel. He smiled and made his way over to her as she closed the door behind her. Putting his hands on her hips, he pushed her gently back into the door and gave her a kiss. Hearing her lightly moan, he smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the adjourning bathroom. "How about I show you some of my moves in the shower?" She smiled before capturing his lips in a deep kiss, giving him her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The glow of the TV illuminated the master bedroom. It was quiet except for the low murmur of the TV and the snoring coming from the bed in the middle of the room. Two bodies were snuggled together under the red comforter. It was early in the morning as the sun wasn't even up yet. The sudden ringing of a phone broke the silence.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, Paul sleepily looked around until he saw the lit up device that interrupted his slumber. Realizing it was his cell phone, he quickly detached himself from his wife's side and placed a finger over the speaker of the phone. Unplugging it from the charger, he threw the covers aside and stepped onto the plush carpet.

Glancing back at Steph, he saw her stir before she pulled the covers up higher on her body. Making his way into the living room, he slid the lock on his touch screen down and answered the call, annoyed. "Hello?"

The voice that answered back was familiar, but he hadn't heard it in awhile. It belonged to his best friend from high school, Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Paul. How's it going?"

Rolling his eyes, Paul ran his free hand through his messy blonde strands. "Shawn its 2 a.m. Why the hell are you calling at this time?"

As Shawn explained his reasoning, Paul sat down on the leather couch making sure he kept his voice low so he didn't wake anyone.

Several minutes later, he ended the phone call and made his way back into his room. Climbing under the covers he reconnected his phone to the charger and moved closer to Steph. Spooning her again, he inhaled the scent of her hair as he wrapped his arm around her mid section.

He smiled as she pulled him closer to her. The sound of her sleepy voice made him close his eyes momentarily.

"Who was that?"

"It was just Shawn. Go back to sleep." He said as he placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"What did he want this late at night?"

Sighing as he was still aggravated with his friend, he lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "He was just wondering if he could stay with us for a little while."

Paul listened to the sound of her breathing as she didn't respond right away. He knew Steph and Shawn didn't get along that well. They haven't since high school. But they always tried for his sake.

"Okay. We can talk more tomorrow." Laying her head back down on the warm pillow, she interlocked their fingers and pulled his hand up to her chest. She fell back asleep as the sound of his snoring soothed her.

* * *

BANG!

The sound of something crashing to the floor made Paul's eyes spring open. Lazily glancing at the clock on his night stand he noticed it was time for the boys to be up getting ready for school. Since he didn't need to be up anytime soon, he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. Reaching his arm out for Steph, he groaned as he felt the coolness of the sheets.

He was guessing she was the source of the commotion that woke him. She didn't usually get up with the boys since they were old enough to do everything on their own now. But every once in awhile she got up to make them a good breakfast, like on game days.

Remembering today was Friday and that they had a home game tonight, Paul pushed himself up while rubbing at his tired orbs. Lifting the covers up, he climbed out of bed and stretched his muscles. Shivering slightly as the cold air hit his bare chest, he walked a few steps to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. Pulling it on over his head, he made his way to the kitchen.

Opening the door, he smiled as he saw his wife pouring some pancake batter onto the skillet. The smell of bacon and eggs instantly filled his senses. He heard his stomach growl as he made his way further into the room. The good thing about getting up when Steph was making breakfast was he got to eat it too. Besides, he felt bad staying in bed when she was up and about.

Leaning against the island centered in the kitchen, Paul took a moment to take in his wife. She was wearing a long, red silk robe and her chestnut curls were scattered across her back. Letting his gaze linger on her ass, he was distracted as she threw a towel over her shoulder. Smiling, he shook his head as he realized how awe struck he still was over this woman.

"You know, you need to be a little quieter so you don't wake the whole neighborhood in the morning."

Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, she rolled her eyes. "Well if people could put supper away so it didn't fall out when I opened the fridge, I wouldn't be so loud."

Shaking his head and clicking his tongue a few times, he looked down at the counter. "Jake, Jake, Jake. The boy never learns."

Scoffing at his response she turned and looked at him. The remark on the tip of her tongue was quickly lost as she took in his appearance and started laughing.

"What?"

Turning back towards the stove she started flipping the pancakes. "You should really look in the mirror after you get up in the morning babe."

Moving around the island, he stopped in front of the microwave and looked at his reflection in the door. His hair was sticking out everywhere. Brushing through it with his fingers to try and get it under control, he smirked as he glanced over at Steph. "Between sleeping and various activities with you, I don't know which one makes it look worse."

Stepping away from her as she removed the towel from her shoulder and tried to snap him with it, he started to laugh. He could see the color of her cheeks turn a light shade of red as she blushed. She was easy to embarrass and he made sure he took advantage of that every chance he got. Not only was it fun, but she was so adorable when she did it.

Walking up next to her, he glanced at the clock on the wall as he grabbed a spatula and started to flip the bacon. "Where are the boys?"

"They were downstairs getting their jerseys and ironing their dress shirts for today." Smiling to herself as she placed the pancakes on a plate, she continued, "You know since they actually know how to iron their own clothes."

Scoffing at her comment he looked at her for a second. "I know how to iron my clothes. I just think you do it better."

As he flashed his sexy grin at her, she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. God she loved this man. It was unbelievable the effect he had on her. Playfully rolling her eyes, she responded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Hearing the kitchen door open, they both turned and smiled as Jackson and Jake walked in. Wiping her hands on the towel, Steph made her way over to them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Adjusting their ties, she grinned as her handsome boys stood before her all dressed up. They were both wearing black slacks, and a dark blue dress shirt with a white tie.

Paul whistled as he walked over to the table with a plate full of bacon. "You guys clean up nice. It's a good thing your mom picks out your clothes."

Laughing and nodding in agreement the boys made their way over to the square table and sat down.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure mom will pick out yours too." Jackson chuckled as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"I'm sure she already has."

Grabbing the plate of pancakes, Steph made her way over to the table and took a seat next to Paul. "Yes, I have." Placing the food down on the table, she turned her attention to the boys. "You guys need to hurry up and eat so you're not late for school."

Not needing to be told twice, Jax and Jake dug into their food before grabbing their stuff and heading out the door.

As Paul and Steph cleared the table, Steph noticed a big yawn escape past his lips. Remembering the phone call from last night, she decided to bring up the topic.

"So what did Shawn want?"

Cleaning off the dishes in the sink, Paul thought back to his conversation. "I guess he's gonna be in town and wanted to know if he could stay here for awhile."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Steph nodded her head. They hadn't seen Shawn in nearly five years and he usually only came around when he needed something. He wasn't the greatest friend in her opinion, but Paul considered him a brother.

"When's he coming?"

Lifting his shoulder in a shrug, he placed the plates into the dishwasher. "I think he said he was gonna be at the game tonight."

Turning and looking at her husband she sighed. "Okay, I guess I'll get the guest room ready before I head to work."

Flipping the door shut, he pushed a few buttons and got the dishwasher running. He felt bad for adding the extra work to her morning. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Don't worry about it. I can do it later."

"But…"

Quickly interrupting her, he held up his hand. "He's my friend, so I'll get it all ready."

Reaching her arms up around his neck she smiled. "Thanks."

Sharing a few kisses before he let her go, he just hoped the weekend went smoothly. Neither Shawn nor Steph were scared to speak their mind and with them both under the same roof for a few days, this could be very interesting.


End file.
